Cadeaux
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -Cuando nos conocimos, ambos nos odiábamos por todo lo que eramos, tu nunca fuiste la mujer que yo soñé y se que yo tampoco soy lo que tu esperabas para ti, pero entre mas pasaba el tiempo, entre mas te conocía y me daba cuanta de todo aquello que guardabas en tu interior... Todo cambio. (Oneshot largo. Pareja: Nathaniel y Chloe)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **(Chole /Queen Bee y Nathaniel/Evillustrator)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Nathaniel apretó el botón del ascensor privado mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro. Dándose valor para afrontar lo que pronto ocurriría.

Cuando por fin este se abrió, el pelirrojo entró y presiono el botón que lo llevaría directo hasta el penthouse. Soltando otro suspiro, observo como las puertas metálicas cerraban frente a el y la gravedad cambiaba. Sintiéndose mas pesado.

Al ver su reflejo en las puertas, no pudo evitar imaginar que cualquiera que lo viera con ese par de pesadas maletas que cargaba sobre sus hombros, pensaría que se hospedaría en ese lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas

Con la mirada perdida en esa imagen y sus pensamientos en el verdadero motivo de su visita, lo sorprendió el pequeño sonido de una campanita que anunciaba que había llegado a su destino. Pronto la puerta se abrió y un suspiro mas salio de sus labios.

Habia llegado el momento, el momento de terminar con todo.

Tomando aire y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, el joven salio del ascensor y se adentro en el lujoso penthouse. Aquel que contaba con un minucioso y extraordinario diseño de interiores donde se combinaba un gran estilo que imprimía confort, elegancia y lujo por todos lados.

Buscando con la mirada entre el excelente amueblamiento y los accesorios más sofisticados con los que aquella costosa propiedad contaba, el pelirrojo intentaba localizar a Chloe, su novia. O mejor dicho... Su ahora ex novia.

Ex novia. Un titulo doloroso que calaba dentro de su pecho y lograba quitarle toda la alegría que le daba el éxito que tenia en su trabajo.

De pronto, sus ojos color turquesa se detuvieron en uno de los hermosos sillones que tantos gratos recuerdos le traían a la mente. Algunos inocentes y otros no tanto.

¿Como olvidar las platicas? ¿Como olvidar las bromas? ¿Como olvidar las risas?... ¿Y como olvidar los besos y las caricias que habían tenido sobre aquel cómodo lugar?

Sin darse cuenta, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Teniendo viejos recuerdos?

Nathaniel reacciono de su letargo al escuchar la voz de Chloe, desviando la mirada rápidamente mientras su sonrisa se extingia. Al encontrarla no dudo en estudiar la belleza que tenía a frente a el. Su cabello era espectacular. Parecía brillar tanto como los rayos del sol en una tarde de verano.

Sus ojos eran de un hipnótico azul celeste que lograba perderlo casi de forma instantánea. Nunca había visto una mirada tan profunda como aquélla. Sus pestañas eran largas y pobladas, su boca sensual y apetitosa. Su esbelta figura era sencillamente perfecta y sus largas piernas parecían kilométricas.

Sintió una ola de deseo recorrer su cuerpo y concentrarse en su entrepierna. De repente, se dio cuenta de que iba a ser mucho mas difícil de lo que pensó alejarse de ella. Ya que su corazon y su cuerpo la extrañarían por igual.

-En realidad si, mi querida musa. Y tu... ¿Acaso no lo haces a cada instante? -pregunto intentando sonar burlesco. Y para su fortuna, lograndolo.

La sonrisa de la rubia desapareció y un intenso color carmín cubrió sus mejillas. Pronto alzando la barbilla con orgullo comenzó a caminar hasta el bar, no dispuesta a permitir que los recuerdos echaran a perder toda esa seguridad que tenia.

-¿Quieres una copa, tomate de granja?

El chico sonrio ante aquel apodo, recordando que había empezado como una ofensa y se había transformado en un peculiar apodo cariñoso de la chica.

-No gracias, no tardare mucho. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Chloe dejo escapar un suspiro con notoria molestia.

-Si claro, como siempre.

-¿Eso es un reclamo?

-No tengo por que reclamarte nada... Ya no -respondió con fastidio. Dando media vuelta para después comenzar a caminar hasta una elegante mesa rectangular de cristal con patas de madera.

Rápidamente Nathaniel vio como todo lo que le había regalado tiempo atrás ya se encontraba sobre esta, cubriendo exactamente la mitad de ella mientras que seis enormes cuadros que el mismo le había hecho reposaban en una de las paredes mas cercanas.

Alzando ambas cejas sonrio, tocándose la barbilla mientras caminaba hasta ese lugar y dejaba ambas maletas en un par de sillas para posteriormente comenzar a sacar todos los regalos que la chica le había dado y ahora exigía recuperar. Dejándolos en el espacio sobrante, justo a un lado de los de ella.

Cuando hubo terminado de vaciar las dos maletas, volteo a ver a Chloe que permanecía de pie dando pequeños sorbos a su copa. Tratando de mantenerse calmada.

El pelirrojo sonrio levemente al verla así, sabiendo que en el fondo, debajo de toda esa mascara de indiferencia, a ella le dolía tanto como a el terminar. Luego, volvió a mirar la mesa.

-No puedo creer que una simple mesa bastara pera dejar cinco años de relación.

Ella dando el ultimo sorbo a su copa asintió sin darse cuenta para después dejarla sobre uno de los muebles y caminar hasta ponerse frente a la mesa

-Bien acabemos con esto -dijo tomando unos cuantos libros y dándoselos - No se como se te ocurría regalarme siempre esto en mi cumple años ¿Tan difícil era darme algo lindo y romántico? -pregunto sonriendo irónicamente.

Nathaniel tomo los libros y los metió en una de las maletas vacías.

-Si mal no recuerdo, siempre te los regalaba con un ramo de rosas -le recordó un poco molesto -Ademas, a mi me gustaron y a ti también, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijiste. De hecho me sorprendiste gratamente, los leíste en tiempo récord.

-¿Como no hacerlo? Insistías noche y día en que lo hiciera, ademas ellos eran mis compañeros mas fieles cuando tu tenias que trabajar en tus dibujitos y esas cosas tan aburridas.

-Pero te gustaron ¿O no?

-¡Oh, si! No te das una idea de como me fascinaron, sobre todo cuando llegabas media hora tarde a nuestras citas y tenia que leerlos para no verme como una idiota.

El joven pelirrojo desvió la mirada de Chloe, quien poco a poco dejaba salir su molestia. En realidad lamentaba mucho todas aquellas veces en que había llegado tarde.

-Sabes, creo que mejor si voy a tomar algo-dijo incomodo. Presintiendo que necesitaría un poco de licor para poder sobrellevar aquella situación.

Chloe le señalo con la cabeza el bar, indicándole que podía servirse el mismo. Nathaniel sin pensarlo y con toda la confianza que había adquirido en esos años, camino hasta ese lugar para comenzar a prepararse la bebida.

Una vez que termino le pregunto a la chica si quería otra copa pero ella se negó y desvió la mirada con molestia. El camino sin prisa de regreso, hasta tomar varias prendas de ropa notoriamente costosas y de marca para entregárselas.

-¿Sabes como me sentí al recibir este tipo de regalos? ¿No verdad? A ti nunca te importo eso, lo único que querías era que yo no desentonara contigo.

-¡No es verdad, no lo hice por eso! -exclamo indignada -Solo quería que usaras eso para tus ridículas presentaciones.

-No Chloe, yo no era tu muñequito para que me vistieras a tu antojo.

La rubia presurosa tomo una enorme pijama de lana con graciosos dibujos de abejas y panales de miel.

-¡Ah! ¿Y me vas a decir que esto no es querer vestirme a tu antojo? -grito colérica -¡Lo peor de todo, es que me obligaste a probármelo en esa horrible tienda de clase baja!

Nathaniel recordó el incidente y sin poder reprimir su risa la miro a los ojos.

-Estaba preocupado, era invierno y te enfermabas mucho. No puedes quejar por eso, ademas te veías muy linda usándolo -dijo sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras. Mirándola con intensidad.

Chloe sintió cómo comenzaba a ruborizarse. Aquellos ojos estaban a punto de conseguir, como hacían siempre desde que se habían convertido en pareja, que se quedara sin habla. Pero no estaba dispuesta a callarse. Así que apartó la vista de Nathaniel y se concentró en mirarse las uñas con aburrimiento.

Aquella acción logro irritar al joven y recuperando la compostura, tomo una llamativa cigarrera y un encendedor, ambos de oro con sus iniciales cuidadosamente grabadas.

-Y esto... ¿Por que una cigarrera y un encendedor? Sabes que ni siquiera fumo.

-Si bueno, pero eso fue para que dieras una buena impresión con tus compañeros. Y se que no fumas pero podrías haber ofrecido un cigarrillo y ganarte la envidia de todo el mundo -dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y levantando el mentón ofendida. Luego tomo de la mesa unas cuantas cajitas de cristal y se las entrego de mala gana a Nathaniel -Yo por lo menos te di algo costoso ¿Y tu? ¡Solo me diste toda esta bisutería barata, por que ni siquiera es oro y las piedras son también falsas!

El empequeñeciendo los ojos la miro molesto.

-¿Las mandaste a valuar, Chloe?

Nathaniel vio pánico en los ojos de ella, pero pronto se sobrepuso.

-¡Lo hiciste!

Ella se sonrojo y nerviosa trato de hacerse la ofendida.

-No pero yo se perfectamente como reconocer el oro y eso, eso no era oro.

-Si como no. La verdad no se por que me sorprendo.

Rojo por el coraje Nathaniel guardo las cajas en su maleta y después tomo varias fotografías enmarcadas de la rubia, entregándoselas de golpe en las manos a la chica que tuvo que hacer malabares para no tirarlas.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡Hey, eres un idiota! ¿Como te atreves a dármelas todas juntas? ¡Casi no puedo sostenerlas!

-¿Ahora si estas de acuerdo en que son demasiadas? -pregunto irónico -¡Todo mi departamento estaba lleno de ellas! En mi habitación, en la sala de estar, en los pasillos ¡Demonios, incluso en la cocina y en el baño! ¡El baño! -grito exaltado -Y lo peor es que las pusiste sin preguntarme ¿Te imaginas lo incomodo que era para mi entrar y tener que ver tu rostro mirándome cada que...?

Sus palabras murieron al ver como ella, sin poder evitarlo, dibujaba una divertida sonrisa. Nathaniel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y levantando las manos se revolvió el cabello.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Lo hiciste apropósito! ¿Verdad? ¡Los dejaste para incomodarme!

-Solo quería que todos los días, a cada instante, lo primero que vieras fuera mi bello rostro, aunque fuese solo en una fotografía -respondió ella haciendo una de sus comunes poses de diva -En cambio tu, me regalaste esto -añadió volviendo a recuperar su expresión de furia, señalando los cuadros que estaban apilados en una de las paredes.

-¿Que? ¿Eso que tiene de malo? Pintar lugares que visitamos, y a los que quería que fuéramos cuando tuviéramos el tiempo no es malo.

-¡Si pero solo quedo en eso, en cuadros! ¡Yo hubiese preferido que llevaras de viaje pero nunca tuviste tiempo! ¡Jamas tenias tiempo para mi por culpa de tus malditos dibujos!

-No nunca, y el poco que tenia querías que lo ocupara para ir a un estúpido Spa -se defendió el ofendido -¡Ah, claro! ¡Por que a la señorita se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de regalarme una membresia y obligarme a ir, en lugar de pasar ese tiempo juntos!

-¡Eso es injusto, eres un mentiroso! ¡Recuerda que íbamos los dos! -se apresuro a decir - Porque yo también tengo membresia -añadió acomodándose el cabello cuidadosamente -Ademas no te quejes por eso. En tal caso, yo debería de quejarme.

-¿Tu? ¡Oh por favor, incluso aplaudías cuando visitábamos ese horrible lugar!

La chica rápidamente tomo de la mesa una graciosa mochila en forma de abeja y se la entrego con repulsión. Intentando tocarla lo menos posible.

-Pero tu arruinaste mi día, justo como paso con la pijama, no tuviste corazon y me obligaste a llevar esta "cosa" al Spa.

-Que yo recuerde, jamas te apunte con un arma -dijo Nathaniel tomando la bolsa para después mirar el alegre rostro del insecto y comenzar a acariciarlo.

-¿De verdad no puedes entender lo humillante que fue? -pregunto ella llevándose las manos al pecho dramáticamente -¡Todos me conocen y tuvieron que verme con eso tan horrible!

-¿Como puedes decir eso? ¡Mírala bien! Es tan hermosa, tan dulce.

-Hermosa y dulce solo para los bebes, así que no gracias... Yo ya pase por el preescolar.

El chico ofendido colgó la bolsa en el respaldo de una de las sillas donde estaban sus maletas y tomo un peluche de tomate con unos enormes ojos azules muy expresivos, un sonrojo en color rosa y una gran sonrisa. Molesto se lo dio.

-¿Y a ti esto no te parece ridículo?

Chloe tomo el peluche y comenzó a inspeccionarlo con sumo cuidado. Luego, sonriendo lo abrazo como una niña mientras reía emocionada.

-¡Oh es tan lindo! ¿Verdad que si? ¡Es un encanto! -el tono tan dulce y alegre con que lo había dicho hizo que Nathaniel bajara la guardia y sonriera enternecido. Sin embargo, lo que añadió después hizo que apretara los dientes con indignación -¡Míralo, es idéntico a ti! ¡Rojo y cabezón, como un tomate de granja!

El pelirrojo inspiró profundamente para intentar calmarse. No quería que los comentarios de la chica le afectaran aún más el maltrecho estado de su animo.

Tomando la abeja del respaldo en donde se encontraba colgada, la guardo en la maleta y después tomo una caja llena de colonias masculinas. Todas de marcas prestigiosas.

-Te hago entrega de esto -dijo empujando la caja al otro lado de la mesa -Gracias a ti, tenia que parecer un zorrillo dejando el aroma por donde pasaba.

La rubia lo miro enfadada.

-En ese caso yo debería decir lo mismo, ¿Recuerdas esto? -pregunto extendiéndole una botella de perfume, también costosa y ya casi terminada -Al menos yo te di a escoger, pero tu solo me diste una ¡Tacaño!

-¿Tacaño? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto me costo eso?

-¡No me importa! Si piensas eso de ti por las colonias que te di, seguro debes pensar lo mismo de mi por ese perfume.

-Chloe...

-¡Admítelo, me has llamado zorrillo!

-¡No, no es verdad! Dije que...

-¡Olvídalo, ni te gastes! Por que no es la primera vez que lo haces -el pelirrojo la miro confundido -Acabo de recordar que en un par de ocasiones, me dijiste que cuando nos veíamos en tu departamento mi perfume hacia que todo apestara a mi.

-No Chloe -dijo el pelirrojo en tono ronco, mirándola a los ojos -Lo que decía es que cuando habíamos hecho el amor, mi cama y en especial las almohadas, olían a ti.

Un incomodo silencio se dejo sentir en el ambiente.

La rubia Inmediatamente se ruborizó mientras su corazon comenzaba a golpear con fuerza en el interior de su pecho, todo gracias a que sin poder evitarlo, había logrado recordar el inmenso deseo físico que experimentaban juntos desde hace tantos años. Deseo que se habían encargado de disfrutar sin temores.

Tratando en vano de aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía, Chloe tomo una encantadora maceta de barro con un captus plantado en ella.

-Jamas pensé que fueras a regalarme un captus. Que poco romántico eres -dijo secamente.

Nathaniel tomo la maceta y dejándola de su lado, la volteo a ver enfurecido.

-¿Y recuerdas por que te regale el captus?

De pronto avergonzada, la rubia bajo la mirada durante escasos segundos.

-Creo que, no estoy segura del todo pero creo que fue por... ¿Por el pecesito que me regalaste?

-Y que se murió -añadió el -A los tres días.

-Ah pero... ¡Debo recordarte que no fue mi culpa!

-Por supuesto que no, nada nunca es tu culpa -dijo con ironía -Y es por eso que el pobrecito pecesito que tu me regalaste ese día en la feria, sera lo único que no te voy a devolver. No quiero que corra con la misma suerte -ella torció la boca con desagrado -Pero volviendo al tema, cuando vi el captus me hizo recordarte.

-Oye, oye... ¡Un momento! ¿Me estas diciendo que soy verde, gorda y espinada?

Sin poder contener su risa, Nathaniel comenzó a reír moviendo la cabeza. Divertido por la gran ofensa que sentía la rubia.

-No claro que no, para mi los captus son muy hermosos. Míralo bien, el no muere tan fácilmente como otras plantas o flores y se protege con sus espinas. Tu al igual que el, te proteges de cualquiera que intente dañarte y no pierdes ante los problemas tan fácilmente -explico tranquilamente y a medida que Chloe captaba la comparación de su ahora ex-novio, el color llegaba a su rostro, dejándola sonrojada.

-Como sea, mejor sigamos -apuro ella. El asintió.

-¡Ah, por cierto! Me vas atener que perdonar que en este momento no te devuelva la estatua que mandaste a esculpir de ti misma... ¡Pero es de tu tamaño! ¡Necesita una mudanza para traerla! -grito escandalizado.

Ella gruño irritada.

-En cambio, yo no necesito mudanza con esto -respondió empujando un par de enormes montañas de hojas, algunas con dibujos hechos a mano por el mismo y otras con poemas -Dime genio, ¿Como fue que se ocurrió la grandiosa idea de regalarme poemas y dibujos? ¡Poemas y dibujos!

-Ponte de acuerdo Chloe, primero me dices que soy poco romántico y ahora te quejas de eso. No se que esperabas de mi. ¡Primero te regalaba flores pero no te gustaban!

-A muchas de ellas era alérgica.

-¡Después te regalaba chocolates y no los querías!

-¡Eso engorda!

-¡Te despertaba con el desayuno en la cama!

-Demasiado temprano.

-¡Te llamaba noche y día!

-Y cortabas de inmediato.

-¡Te mandaba mensajes!

-Diciendo "Te extraño" y "Adiós"

-¡Me gustaba besarte y abrazarte sin importar en donde fuera!

Finalmente, desalmada ante tales recuerdo Chloe respiró hondo, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, muy a su pesar incapaz de responder.

De mala gana, la rubia camino hasta la puerta de vidrio que daba a la enorme terraza con la que contaba el penthouse, misma que se encontraba abierta desde mucho antes de que el llegara.

-Pero ya no -murmuro con voz triste y mirada melancólica.

Nathaniel la siguió, sintiendo la brisa del aire que entraba golpearlo con fuerza.

-¿Que dijiste Chloe? -inquirió al escucharla decir algo pero sin poder entenderla.

Al notar su cercanía, la chica se irguió caminando hasta el bar con el propósito de servirse otra margarita. El pelirrojo nuevamente la siguió y quitandole la copa coupette de cristal de las manos, la miro a los ojos

-Yo lo hago -le dijo amablemente. Logrando estremecerla por ese cálido aliento que había tocado quizá por error o quizá no, su oreja al momento de hacer aquella pregunta.

Sin decir nada ella accedió sintiéndose aturdida, dándole espacio y observando como preparaba su bebida favorita mientras que el, optaba por servirse algo mas fuerte.

Una vez que termino, el pelirrojo le entrego su margarita a Chloe, rozando sus dedos en el acto. Aquel contacto les causo un escalofrió pero ambos intentaron fingir indiferencia.

-Salud Chloe -dijo el levantando su vaso con aquel contenido ámbar. Ella sin responder, simplemente levanto su copa y comenzó a beber con prisa, hasta terminársela.

-No te desesperes mi querida abejita, que los regalos se agotan -dijo el sonriendo con tristeza al verla hacer eso -Y pronto me ire de tu vida.

Una sombra cubrió los ojos de Chloe, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su pecho ante la afirmación. Perturbada desvió la mirada sin pensar, rogando que Nathaniel no hubiese visto la tristeza que sentía y se reflejaba en su rostro.

"Me iré de tu vida"

En su interior había un vacío al recordar aquellas palabras, era una sensación de soledad, de no tener cerca nada que realmente valiera la pena, nada ni nadie con el que compartir su vida. Era una sensación que no había experimentado desde muchos tantos años y de la que había sido consciente que existía por primera vez aquella tarde, cuando Nathaniel se había convertido en su novio después de una serie de eventos que habia logrado reunirlos.

Sin mas tiempo que perder, la pareja regreso a la mesa y continuo con el intercambio. Regalo a regalo las maletas del pelirrojo se llenaban y la mesa se despejaba. Y mientras tanto, el tik tak del reloj avanzaba sin contemplaciones dejando llegar el anochecer.

Una vez que terminaron, varias horas después, Nathaniel se acerco Chloe mientras se quitaba una sortija dorada que adornaba su mano para luego entregársela.

-Esto es lo ultimo -dijo el tomando la delicada mano de ella y entregándoselo -Desde que me la diste, exigiste que no me la quitara y cumplí... Hasta el día de hoy.

Al ver el anillo en su mano Chloe dio un respingo y sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Al instante supo que Nathaniel había notado su reacción e intentando soportar el dolor que le provocaba toda esa situación, se forzó a mantenerle la mirada.

-No la quiero, quedatela.

El pelirrojo negó lentamente con la cabeza, sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban. Preguntándose ¿En que momento habían llegado a todo eso? ¿En que momento se había enamorado tanto de su peor enemiga?

-No, te pertenece a ti. Ademas es muy costosa.

Chloe lo miro también sintiendo como las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos amenazaban con resbalar por su rostro. Temerosa de que sus sentimientos la traicionaran bajo la mirada y camino de nuevo al bar. Guardando en el camino la sortija dentro de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Quieres otra copa antes de irte, Kurtzberg? -pregunto alegremente. Tratando de perecer lo mas natural posible, tratando de fingir tranquilidad y convencerse de que todo estaba bien.

-No y tu tampoco deberías seguir tomando -le dijo el llegando a su lado y arrebatandole las cosas de la mano para colocarlas de vuelta en su lugar.

Ella suspiro y se recargo en la barra.

-Lo bueno de ser soltera es que ya no tengo que obedecer a nadie.

Sin poder evitarlo, Nathaniel comenzó a reír.

-¿De que hablas Chloe? Tu nunca le obedeces a nadie.

-Solo a ti -respondió ella, dejándolo paralizado durante varios segundos.

-¿A mi? -dijo extrañado.

-A ti, cabeza de tomate.

-No es verdad.

-¿Ah no? Creí que había quedado claro después de tantos regalos que use por ti a pesar de que no me gustaban, o de todas los libros que leí solo para poder llevarte la conversación. Después de todos los berrinches que reprimí para terminar nuestras cenas a pesar de que llegaras tarde, o de como acepte ser la novia de un estudiante de arte despistado y torpe.

-¿Todo eso?

-Y mas -respondió con seguridad, sabiendo que por estar junto a el había intentado ser mas humilde y amigable con todos. Sabiendo que a pesar de ser la misma, algo dentro de ella había cambiado por su culpa.

-¿Entonces por que sigues llamándome cabeza de tomate o tomate de granja? -pregunto el fingiendo enojo.

Chloe sonrio sin darse cuenta.

-¡Oh vamos! No me digas que no es un buen apodo ¡Te queda de maravilla!

Nathaniel no pudo evitar comenzar a reír ante la manera en que había dicho aquello y al poco tiempo, fue seguido por Chloe. Cuando las risas cesaron, ambos se vieron sumergidos de nuevo en un silencio que les producía una vibrante paz.

¿Realmente querían separarse? ¿Realmente así terminarían cinco años juntos? Se preguntaron taciturnamente. Todo había comenzado gracias a los descuidos de Nathaniel y las pequeñas venganzas de Chloe que poco a poco se habían acumulado.

-¿Lo vez Chloe? No obedeces a nadie, menos a mi -dijo el sin dejar de sonreír, rompiendo con el silencio.

-No es verdad... Y lo sabes bien.

-Entonces demuéstramelo -dijo el acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una intensidad que logro ponerla nerviosa -Demuéstramelo devolviendo todo lo que te di.

Ella lo miro confundida.

-Ya lo hice.

El nego lentamente.

-Aun no me has dado todos los besos y caricias que te di.

Ella lo miro sorprendida por unos minutos, incapaz de asimilar lo que le decía.

-¿Que... Que cosa?

-Tu dijiste que nos devolveríamos todo lo que nos dimos ¿Cierto? Entonces devuélveme todos los besos y las caricias que te di.

Un par de minutos después, la chica desvió la mirada perturbada.

-¡Estas loco! No pienso hacer eso -dijo fingiendo molestia. Escabulléndose y tratando de irse, sin embargo, Nathaniel la tomo de la mano deteniéndola.

-No vueles mi abejita, no seas cobarde y regresame todo.

-¡Basta ya Nathaniel, esto no es gracioso! -grito airada, soltándose violentamente de su agarre.

-¿Ves como no puedes obedecerme? Eres una pequeña tramposa Bourgeois.

-¿Tramposa? -repitió indignada.

-Tramposa, mentirosa y cobarde.

-¡No es verdad!

-Entonces demuéstralo.

Las palabras desafiantes de Nathaniel le dieron a ella el empujón que necesitaba y haciendo su mejor cara de disgusto se acerco al pelirrojo.

-Te detesto -anuncio cruzándose de brazos a escasos centímetros de el, que sonrio divertido ante sus palabras -Borra esa estúpida sonrisa tomate de granja o te juro que voy volverte puré.

La amenaza tuvo el efecto contrario en el chico que hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por no soltar una carcajada pero al ver como la chica realmente planeaba golpearlo prefirió tratar de calmarse. Una vez serenado asintió y Chloe resoplo frustrada. Lo que menos quería era volver a rozar esos labios que fácilmente conseguían que sus piernas se sintieran débiles y temblaran.

-Estoy esperando -apuro Nathaniel con sorna.

-Pues si no te callas morirás esperando, así que cierra el pico -respondió ella groseramente, el asintió -Y cierra los ojos -añadió ella varios segundos después, tan nerviosa que a Nathaniel le pareció sumamente adorable.

Sin decir nada, el joven cerro los ojos y se inclino un poco para facilitarle la tarea. Chloe apretó los labios y comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa, luego inhalo y exhalo con fuerza, se remojo los labios y finalmente procedió a cumplir con sus exigencias.

-Uno, dos, tres... -contaba la rubia después de cada rápido beso que le daba sobre los labios, intentando apenas rozarlo. Casi como si fuese un pajarito comiendo con toda la prisa del mundo -Cuatro, cinco, seis...

Su cuenta se vio detenida al sentir como Nathaniel la tomaba de los hombros y la alejaba de su cuerpo, con una expresión de falsa molestia en su rostro.

-¿Que haces?

-Pagándote.

-¿Enserio? -pregunto con ironía -Piénsalo bien, Chloe. Así no fue como yo te los di ¿De verdad no recuerdas todo ese amor que transmitían mis labios, toda la pasión de nuestras lenguas, toda la desesperación de nuestras manos vagando por nuestros cuerpos libremente?

Su voz se había convertido en un susurro suave que resultaba casi una caricia hipnótica. Chloe sintió un escalofrío golpearla.

-El calor, el ritmo de nuestros corazones, la humedad de..

-Basta, Nathaniel, basta -protestó ella, temblorosa -Nosotros ya no estamos juntos. No es... No es lo que.. Yo no ...

-Si es verdad -asintió él con sequedad -Pero si vas a devolverme todo, hazlo bien. Quiero que me abraces y me beses como antes ¿De acuerdo?

Chloe lo miro de hito en hito y después de tomar aire asintió. Torpemente se acerco a el y poniéndose de puntillas rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, intentando a pesar de todo mantener su distancia. Al ver lo rígida que estaba en aquella posición y la distancia entre sus cuerpos a pesar del abrazo Nathaniel la tomo de la cintura. Ciñendola a su propio cuerpo, terminando con toda la distancia capaz de existir entre ambos.

-Los ojos -le recordó nerviosa. El obedeció sin chistar.

Lentamente Chloe se acerco a Nathaniel y suavemente comenzó a besarlo en la boca, notando como un estremecimiento le recorría todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que en el estómago se le hacía un nudo y las piernas se le volvían gelatina. El pelirrojo por su parte sintió como todos sus sentidos se inflamaban al máximo voltaje y sujetándola con mas fuerza, volvió el beso repentinamente mas apasionado.

Poco después ambos percibieron como se les encendía una alarma en el cerebro urgiéndolos a terminar con todo aquello. Sin embargo, ambos eran incapaces de de ofrecer la más mínima resistencia, por lo cual, él decidió ignorar a su cerebro y pasar a la ofensiva comenzando a mover sus manos lentamente, delineando su exquisita figura.

Ante sus avances Chloe perdió cualquier esperanza o posibilidad de encontrar fuerzas suficientes para reaccionar racionalmente. Nathaniel, al sentir el cuerpo de ella abandonado a sus brazos, notó que se le intensificaba el fuego y la pasión, y sus labios exigieron una respuesta por parte de ella. Totalmente perdida y con la cabeza en otra dimensión, ella respondió con un ardor y una fogosidad similar a la de él, acción que hizo que Nathaniel la tomara en sus brazos, la llevara a su dormitorio.

Después, le quitó la liga del pelo y dejó caer su brillante y sedosa melena rubia sobre sus hombros. Al mismo tiempo que la chica deslizaba sus manos a traves del pecho masculino, bajando hasta su cintura e intentando abrir su pantalon. Agradeciendo a todos los dioses el que su padre estuviera de viaje y maldiciendose por aun a sus veinticinco años no contar con un departamento propio.

Nathaniel empezó a quitarle la ropa mientras ella ardiendo de impaciencia lo ayudaba a desvestirse a el.

Pronto el celular de Nathaniel comenzó a sonar rompiendo con el ambiente.

Atontado el chico abrió los ojos al notar como Chloe se había detenido repentinamente mientras que la chica por su parte se sintió avergonzada y estúpida de verse allí de pie casi desnuda con su ex-novio.

Empujándolo con suavidad se alejo de el y agarró su ropa, empezando a ponérsela, segura de que el pelirrojo preferiría atender aquella "importante" llamada en lugar de continuar a su lado.

-Cuenta saldada, mi querido tomate de granja -dijo ella con molestia, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de su habitación.

Pronto lo escucho desbloquear su celular e imaginando que seria con el propósito de responder, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y miles de agujas atravesaban su corazon.

Sin embargo...

-¡Alto ahí, ladrona!

Al escuchar esa afirmación, Chloe se detuvo en el acto, volteando rápidamente. Confundida por sus palabras y sorprendida al notar que su ex-novio en lugar de atender a la llamada, había colgado.

-¿Ladrona yo? -grito furiosa una vez que salio de la impresión y asimilo por completo lo que había dicho-¿Como te atreves a llamarme ladrona?

-Por que lo eres, te olvidas de devolverme algo mas -dijo tirando su celular a la cama y acercándose de nuevo a ella, quien lo miraba con ojos empequeñecidos por la cólera, haciéndole saber que estaba a punto de estallar -Dime... ¿Esa lencería no te la di yo? -pregunto con falsa inocencia, jalando traviesamente uno de los tirantes del elegante sostén negro que usaba la rubia.

La cara de Chloe se cubrió rápidamente de un adorable rojo intenso y el acariciándole las mejillas con ternura sonrio de manera encantadora. Ella intento bajar la mirada pero Nathaniel levantó su rostro con gentileza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-No quiero perderte, mi hermosa abejita -susurro con voz ronca -Cuando nos conocimos, ambos nos odiábamos por todo lo que eramos, tu nunca fuiste la mujer que yo soñé y se que yo tampoco soy lo que tu esperabas para ti, pero entre mas pasaba el tiempo, entre mas te conocía y me daba cuanta de todo aquello que guardabas en tu interior... Todo cambio. Yo te amo Chloe, te amo por como eres en realidad e incluso por como aparentas ser, te amo por tu seguridad frente a todos pero también por tu fragilidad cuando estas a solas conmigo, te amo por ser capaz de saber lo que quieres y luchar por ello, incluso cuando eso signifique bajar de tu pedestal para estar conmigo. Te amo cuando gritas, ya sea de placer entre mis brazos o de furia obligando a todos a dudar si debería ignorarte o llamar a la policía. Te amo Chloe, simplemente amo cada cosa de ti... Y no quiero perderte -concluyo sonriendo levemente. Sin molestarse en ocultar todo el temor que sentía y expresaban sus ojos.

La rubia con las mejillas encendidas, sintió como el corazón le dio un vuelco y sus ojos se humedecían de alegría.

-Nunca lo has hecho, tomate de granja -respondió sonriendole con picardia, incluso aunque sus ojos seguían inundados -Yo también te amo, a pesar de lo torpe y distraído que seas, sobre-protector y cursi, a pesar de que logres desesperarme y no puedas llenarme de todos los lujos a los que estoy acostumbrada, a pesar de ser un torpe, ingrato y...

Nathaniel comenzó a reír tomándola de la cintura, obligandola a callar con un beso. Chloe sin dudarlo le correspondió mientras acariciaba su espalda y una vez el beso termino, ambos se sonrieron con complicidad.

-Otra cosa que amo, es poder callarte a besos y ver como te sonrojas... -susurro el maravillado ante la imagen de la chica -Pero igual no dejare que te quedes con lo que me pertenece -añadió con picardia, delineando el borde satinado del sostén con sus dedos.

Chloe sonrio provocativa, empujándolo en su pecho ahora desnudo con suavidad y caminando hacia la cama. Tomando el control de la situación.

-¿Y a que esperas? Si es tuyo, tómalo.

Nathaniel sonrio encantado de aquel reto mientras ella tomaba asiento en su enorme y cómoda cama.

-Encantado... -dijo antes de caminar hacia ella.

Ambos sabían que no eran ni remotamente la pareja ideal, mas bien eran como el agua y el aceite. Pero el estaba dispuesto a luchar para ser digno de ella y ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar por estar junto a el, por que así era el amor, extraño como ellos, incomprensible, egoísta y un poco loco.

Al final de todo, después de cinco años juntos, solo les quedaba reconocer que habían tenido muchísima suerte de haberse conocido.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Esto empezó como una idea muuuuuy corta que de alguna extraña manera, termino convirtiéndose en algo muuuuuuy largo jajaja**

 **Me pareció buena idea la escena de ambos terminando su relación de novios y entregándose sus viejos regalos mutuamente mientras daban un paseo por la nostalgia xD (Que fueron puros reclamos en realidad :v pero ¿Que les puedo decir? Así es como yo me imagino a la pareja)**

 **Ojala que les guste y si no, al menos que les entretenga.**

 **Ya por ultimo: No se si esto es humor o drama, así que digamos que solo es romance ¿Vale?**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
